Cancer is an important public health problem in developing countries but adequate management is plagued[unreadable] by problems of lack of data, lack of trained manpower to conduct the needed studies that will provide[unreadable] relevant data. The current interest in genomics and the central role of African populations as the founder[unreadable] population of modern humans; the potential relationship that this has in understanding genomic basis of[unreadable] diseases such as cancer; the growing interest in conducting clinical trials for diseases including cancer; the[unreadable] traditional neglect of cancer care and research by development partners of developing countries; the wide[unreadable] variety of climate, culture and social practices in Africa are all cogent reasons to invest in the cancer[unreadable] research by providing training and encouraging biomedical researchers to focus on the cancer problem. In[unreadable] this proposal, we intend to develop new curriculum that will provide training in cancer epidemiology, tobacco[unreadable] control, cancer prevention including behavioral modification, cancer registration and cancer screening and[unreadable] biomarkers. This project will also provide educational opportunities for undergraduate students in Nigeria to[unreadable] learn about cancer, tobacco control and advocacy as well as methods of cancer prevention including[unreadable] behavioral change. Opportunities to support activities that foster research and programmatic activities in[unreadable] these areas will also be supported.